Frente al espejo
by Kuro Hebihime
Summary: [Zoro x Sanji] Si existe un hombre al que no debes hacer enojar ese es Trafalgar Law. Ahora Sanji se encuentra dentro del cuerpo de Zoro y viceversa. Qué extraño es verse a sí mismo caminando por ahí, pero más extraño es ver y sentir al marimo frente al espejo.


Subido aquí para mi lectora picky XD

––––––––––––––

 **FRENTE AL ESPEJO**

—One-shot—

Sanji estaba furioso, así que se preparó para atacar y le lanzó una patada al hombre que lo había sacado de quicio. Lamentablemente, el cuerpo en el que se encontraba no era tan flexible ni tan ágil como el suyo y no logró conectar el golpe.

Law, con una sonrisa en el rostro, esquivó con facilidad ese y los siguientes ataques que le propinó.

 _—¡Regrésame mi cuerpo!_ —exclamó el cocinero con una voz que no era la suya.

— _No lo haré hasta que lo pidan de buena manera_ —exclamó el médico. Su tono de voz no escondía lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo con aquella furiosa reacción.

Esa misma mañana, dentro del Sunny, Sanji y Zoro habían comenzado una más de sus riñas, pero esta vez la pelea los había llevado hasta la popa del barco donde Law se encontraba dormitando.

Y sin querer, de un buen golpe que no iba dirigido a él, su camastro salió volando lejos del barco.

Ambos hombres que vieron al usuario caer entre las olas lo rescataron lo más rápido posible y se disculparon, sin embargo, habían colmado su paciencia.

Si había alguien en ese barco a quien no debían hacer enojar, era a Law, quien haciendo uso de su _akuma no mi_ los cambió de cuerpo y ahora se negaba rotundamente a ponerlos de regreso.

 _—¡Pedazo de mierda, ya me cansé de tus juegos!_

Zoro también arremetió contra él, y al no tener sus katanas, soltó un puñetazo que terminó impactándose contra la madera del poste principal, haciéndolo crujir.

 _—¡Idiota, no uses mis manos para pelear!_ —lo reprendió Sanji—. _¡Ya me cansé de esto, vayan los dos a pudrirse en el infierno!_

Harto de no obtener ningún resultado soltó un par de malas palabras y les mostró el dedo medio. Se alejó de ahí y de un portazo se encerró en la cocina.

 _—¡Ahhhh!_ —se quejó mientras frotaba su cabello. Law era un completo imbécil. De haber sabido que algo así podría ocurrirle lo hubiera dejado morir en el fondo del mar. Y ahora ¿qué mierda podía hacer? No estaba dispuesto a pasar más tiempo así. ¿Y si llegaban a una nueva isla antes de poder recuperar su cuerpo? Estaba seguro que las chicas huirían de él si las miraba con esa cara de pocos amigos.

Soltó otro quejido en voz alta y respiró profundo en un intento de recuperar la calma.

Al hacerlo aspiró sin querer su propio aroma, el aroma que despedía el cuerpo del marimo _. «Mierda»,_ pensó. Nunca se había acercado tanto a él como para olfatearlo de aquella manera, miró hacia ambos lados y al notar que estaba completamente solo alzó ligeramente el abrigo verde y clavó la nariz en él. _«Mierda»_ se repitió. Ese cuerpo olía a sudor y a metal, pero, para su sorpresa, no le resultaba tan desagradable como había pensado. Cerró los ojos un momento y volvió a aspirar fuerte, concentrándose en el aroma.

 _—¿Qué se supone que haces?_ —miró con sorpresa hacia la puerta donde Zoro lo miraba con los brazos cruzados. Estaba tan inmerso en lo suyo que ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia.

 _—Apestas_ —le contestó para provocarlo—, _¿hace cuánto no tomas un baño?_

 _Al menos huelo como hombre_ —arremetió el espadachín—. _El olor de tu loción y del cigarro ya me tienen mareado._

Se acercó a Sanji y le arrebató sus katanas para atarlas con el cinturón a su nuevo cuerpo. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, harto de sentir el flequillo sobre los ojos — _No sé como mierda aguantas traer el cabello así._

Avanzó hasta la tarja de la cocina y se mojó el cabello para acomodárselo hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto ambas cejas arremolinadas. Al verse en el reflejo de un sartén soltó un bufido burlón.

 _—Ahora entiendo el motivo, te ves ridículo así._

Sanji le soltó una patada que no pudo conectar y, bastante molesto, lo tomó de la camisa para mirarlo con un gesto de pocos amigos. — _Deja de criticarme, de lo contrario te partiré la cara, aunque se trate de la mía._

Zoro se soltó de su agarre, se dirigió a la despensa y tomó una botella de sake. — _Si tomo lo suficiente tal vez logre quedarme inconsciente y así no tendré que verte por un buen rato._

Le hizo una señal de despedida y salió rumbo al gimnasio.

Sanji abrió la boca para contestarle de mala manera, pero, tras pensárselo un poco, calló. Entre más discutieran, más demostrarían lo mucho que aquel cambio les había afectado y el único que saldría victorioso de todo aquello sería Law.

Lo mejor era parar por un rato sus estúpidas peleas, y después, cuando bajara la guardia, noquear a ese hijo de puta que los había cambiado.

Se recargó en la barra y clavó la mirada en el techo. Aspiró profundo y volvió a notar el aroma del espadachín. — _Voy a darme un maldito baño. Que esté en su cuerpo no significa que apeste como él._

Entró en el baño y antes de abrir la llave del agua se miró en el gran espejo que tenía enfrente.

Por un momento se quedó sin habla, contemplando su propio reflejo. Balanceó los brazos y los pies, curioso al ver que ese cuerpo respondía a sus movimientos.

Había visto tantas veces al marimo, pero esa era la primera vez que lo miraba a detalle.

Se acercó un poco más al reflejo y colocó sus dedos sobre la cicatriz del ojo. « _¿Qué le habrá pasado?»_ Hasta ese momento no tenía idea, pero tampoco se había atrevido a preguntarle.

Tragó saliva y sin pensárselo mucho siguió recorriendo su rostro con la yema de los dedos. Se tocó los labios y los repasó, se sentían suaves y eran bastante carnosos. Abrió un poco la boca y mordisqueó la punta de sus dedos, asombrado por lo sensual que aquel gesto se había visto.

 _«El marimo no luce nada mal»,_ pensó. Tal vez si no estuviera siempre con el seño fruncido se vería mucho más atractivo.

Se dio un suave golpe en la cabeza, _«¿en qué mierda estaba pensando?»,_ se recriminó.

Dio la media vuelta y comenzó a desvestirse, pero en cuanto el abrigo verde se deslizó por sus hombros sintió que el rostro se le calentaba de repente.

 _«¿¡Cómo mierda voy a bañarme sin tocar su cuerpo!?»_

Su pecho se aceleró e instintivamente volvió a mirarse en el espejo.

Tragó saliva y continuó lentamente con lo que estaba haciendo. Se quitó el haramaki y finalmente el pantalón.

Se quedó así, contemplándose solo con la ropa interior.

No era la primera vez que miraba al marimo con tan poca ropa, pero esto era diferente.

Muy diferente.

Sus manos se colocaron sobre el pecho y descendieron lentamente por la cicatriz hasta su vientre. Cada músculo se sentía duro y estaba perfectamente marcado. _«El ejercicio le ha sentado bastante bien»._ Su piel era suave y contrastaba con las ásperas manos, que cada que tocaban el relieve de la enorme cicatriz, lo hacía sentir un placentero escalofrío. _«Su cuerpo es bastante sensible»._

A la mitad de aquella exploración se dio cuenta de que algo muy grave le estaba sucediendo.

Bajo la tela del bóxer pudo ver que su miembro, mejor dicho, el miembro de Zoro, comenzaba a ponerse duro.

 _«Esto no está bien»,_ pensó. Su rostro se puso rojo. Tocarlo, tocarse a sí mismo, lo había excitado bastante.

Tomó asiento sobre la ropa que había dejado en el suelo y cerró los ojos un momento.

El marimo le gustaba, y le gustaba más de lo que había imaginado.

Se rascó la cabeza, molesto por la conclusión a la que acababa de llegar. A él le iban más las chicas, pero tenía que aceptar que ese imbécil tampoco le era indiferente.

Sin abrir los ojos posó sus manos sobre las torneadas piernas, recorrió los muslos y comenzó a subir hasta la cadera. De un impulso llevó una de sus manos hacia enfrente y metió uno de los dedos por el resorte del bóxer, nervioso.

Dudó un instante, pero finalmente descendió un poco más, sin poder esconder su enorme curiosidad.

Al tocar aquel miembro, erecto y caliente, soltó un suave jadeo. Abrió los ojos y la excitación terminó de apoderarse de su cuerpo. Frente a él se encontraba el marimo con un rostro inundado de placer. Comenzó a estimularse sin poder quitar los ojos del espejo.

 _«El marimo se está tocando frente a mí»_

Fantaseó.

Metió dos de sus dedos dentro de su boca y los lamió de manera obscena, embelesado con lo que veía.

Subió el ritmo de su mano y algunos roncos jadeos se le escaparon de repente. Esa era su voz, la voz del marimo. Estaba volviéndose loco de deseo. Se tiró de espaldas y continuó masturbándose cada vez más fuerte. Su otra mano, recorría el cuerpo por cada rincón, adentrándose en lugares donde estaba seguro que ni siquiera Zoro se había tocado. Todo se sentía tan bien, tan jodidamente perfecto.

No tardó en sentirse al máximo y, tras mover un poco más sus manos, se entregó con fuerza en un delicioso orgasmo.

Permaneció ahí, tirado sobre la ropa, recuperando la respiración y la cordura.

Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos.

 _«Y ahora ¿qué voy a hacer?»_

¿Con qué cara podría volver a ver al marimo una vez que volviera a su cuerpo? Estaba seguro que no sería capaz de mirarlo de frente sin recordar su rostro excitado y caliente.

 _«Mierda»._

Permaneció unos minutos sobre el piso, pensando en él. Finalmente se metió a la regadera y pegó la frente contra la pared, esperando que al menos el agua fría disipara el deseo que ahora apenas si podía contener. _«En cuanto salga de aquí iré con Law y me disculparé»_ pensó. En ese momento su orgullo le importaba una mierda, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en abandonar ese cuerpo cuanto antes, pues todavía se sentía con ganas de volverlo a tocar.

 _«¿Se dará cuenta de lo que hice?»_ La idea hizo que se mordiera el labio, nervioso. _«No-no hay manera de que lo note»_. Se dijo como consuelo mientras el agua se llevaba toda evidencia de lo que había sucedido.

Lo que pasó sería su secreto, su más grande secreto.

…

Afuera del baño e hincado contra la puerta Zoro, que no se había perdido detalle, se detuvo antes de entregarse también.

Soltó el miembro del rubio, y sintiéndose fuera de sí, se frotó la cabeza y apretó los ojos. Sus manos temblaban todavía por el ritmo loco que se había marcado, y también, porque estaba a su máximo, pero no se atrevía a terminar.

Había ido al baño porque ya no aguantaba la loción del cocinero, ni siquiera la fuerte cantidad de alcohol que ya tenía encima había logrado distraerlo de ese aroma que lo estaba volviendo loco. Estuvo a nada de entrar sin tocar, pero escuchó algunos ruidos que lo detuvieron justo a tiempo. Al asomarse por la cerradura y ver lo que sucedía su cuerpo había reaccionado al instante, y ahora, después de tocarse a sí mismo, se había postrado contra el suelo sin saber qué más hacer.

Sacó un cigarro y con bastante trabajo lo encendió, aquel cuerpo era adicto y si no fumaba aunque fuera uno se volvería loco.

Se acomodó el cabello, echándolo para atrás una vez más. Finalmente se puso en pie, respiró profundo y tosió al tragarse el humo sin querer.

Estaba por hacer una locura, tal vez la peor locura en toda su vida, pero no podía más.

Empujó la puerta y entró.

Escuchó un reclamo, pero lo hizo callar en el instante en que su boca apresó de manera demandante a la que tenía enfrente. Las manos ásperas, que al principio lo empujaban y golpeaban con violencia, no tardaron en empezar a tirar de toda la ropa empapada que traía encima, dejándolo completamente desnudo.

Empezaron a restregarse uno contra otro, ávidos de sentirse, de darse placer. Para qué negarlo, era algo que ambos querían desde hace tiempo.

Zoro jaló al cocinero hacia el espejo y se tumbó frente a él.

 _—Quiero verte —_ susurró deseoso _—_. _Y quiero que me veas también._

Se moría por tenerlo, por hacérselo duro y si tenía que follarse a sí mismo para bajar aquel deseo incontrolable, lo haría.

Lo único que realmente deseaba era poder contemplar el rostro del rubio completamente excitado. Era su deseo, su fantasía.

Aunque en ese momento solo pudiera verlo a través del maldito espejo.


End file.
